


Time Begins in the Temple

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 10 January 2009 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Hermione: clock</i>. Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/566619">Towards an Earthly Form of Worship</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time Begins in the Temple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written on 10 January 2009 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Hermione: clock_. Follows [Towards an Earthly Form of Worship](http://archiveofourown.org/works/566619).

The seconds ticked by like hours, the hours felt like days, and when her labour reached its end, Hermione could hear, over her heavy breathing and Severus' delighted description of their babies, three sweet, unfamiliar chimes.

"That's one . . . for each of . . . them!"

"Hmm?" Severus asked, smoothing back her damp fringe.

"One . . . chime for each . . . child."

It was only later, after she'd cuddled her girls and boy with Severus leaning against her on the bed to help—and then waking up to the peaceful comfort of others' sleeping—that Hermione understood the meaning of the sound: Molly had made them a clock.

Hermione blinked back tears to see their children's faces on the hands, and the hands each pointing to "Safe and Well."

"Our first temple relic," Severus murmured, from his position by the bed.

Hermione smiled. "Our family."


End file.
